vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = daniwellP (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background Nyan or nya is the Japanese word for meow (the cat cry): thus, the title means Meow-meow-meow-meow-meow-meow!. The song is an endless loop of Miku saying "Nya" over and over while pouncing. Back in 2010, this song was obscure to those outside the VOCALOID and UTAU fandom, until Momo's version came into light. On April 5, Saraj00n uploaded a video of a Poptart Cat with UTAU voice on YouTube. The song became popular, under the name of Nyan Cat. It quickly spread around and became an internet meme appearing in multiple sites, blogs, and social networks. It quickly rose to fame over the next few months, and there it started about the origin of the song. The meme has become so popular that daniwell has accepted the name Nyan Cat as the name of an official album. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalonation. It has also entered the Hall of Legend. Popularity and confusion Non-VOCALOID fans (fans of the Nyan Cat video) and VOCALOID fans debated on the originality, some incorrectly claiming Nyan Cat came first, while the latter correctly claimed the song was by daniwellP. It caused flame wars for Japanese fans on the supposed Nyan Cat video on Niconico, telling them to "get lost" or to speak Japanese, as it is customary in NND to speak Japanese. It was during that time a few people visited daniwell's original video and Momo's Niconico Video cover, helping it getting more views. At the same time, it helped spread the VOCALOID fandom around the West even more. The confusion died down after a few months prior to the Nyan Cat Video, but it left a bad impression on both sides. Succeeding versions |description = A remix of the song featuring a new animation. This song uses the UTAU, Momone Momo. It is featured in the album UTAUMiRAi}} , Hatsune Miku |description = A version made for Momo's 10th anniversary.}} Derivatives |description = MomomomoP (ももももP) used Momone's voice to create this version. It was this version that was used to co-create Nyan Cat. The niconico video was a sight for multiple users; users from around the world commented in several languages on the video, leaving Japanese users frustrated with the sudden multilingual comments scrolling on screen. }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. * Magical Mirai 2017 * MikuExpo Live in USA and Mexico 2018 (Band Intros) Games Gallery module_nekoneko.jpg|Miku's Neko Neko Cape module for the song "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!", designed by Miro. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. projectdivaF501-500x279.png|A screenshot of Miku singing the song in ''-Project DIVA- f''. Nyanyanyanya f loading screen.png|Miro's loading screen, for the song "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- f''". Miku 110.jpg|Miku's Neko Neko Cape module for the song "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!", designed by Miro. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. References *Know Your Meme = Nyan cat *Know Your Meme = Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! External links *Spotify *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Internet Memes Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy Category:Songs with non-lexical lyrics Category:Song featured in Concert